


Day Nineteen: Nessie

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Loch Ness Monster, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: “I invented the Loch Ness Monster you know.” Crowley slurred leaning across the table towards Aziraphale.





	Day Nineteen: Nessie

“I invented the Loch Ness Monster you know.” Crowley slurred leaning across the table towards Aziraphale.

  
“Oh you did? I always thought that was just a myth, that there never was a real monster.” Aziraphale took a sip from his glass that bordered on a gulp.

  
“Welllll there never really was a monster, not like how they depict anyways. But the humans were getting themselves spooked thinking there was something in the loch, I just helped them along.” He grinned cheekily at Aziraphale.

  
“Why what did you-Oh! Oh, my dear you didn’t...Exactly how large a snake did you become?”

  
Crowley laughed, shoulders shaking in mirth at the memory. “Large enough to start legends of sea monsters, never mind loch monsters.”

  
“Hang on….” The angel seemed to be coming to a hazy realization. “If you were the Loch Ness Monster ...Is that why there’s still sightings?”

  
“Might be.” Crowley tried for an innocent expression, but his face didn’t quite manage it.

“But, but surely these days with those modern phones everyone has. Surely someone must have gotten a picture or two.”

  
The demon shrugged, “Things happen, pictures come out badly sim cards myssteriously go blank. You know how delicate smartphones are.”

  
“Oh you really are a wily old serpent aren’t you?” He tapped the rim of his glass lightly and it politely refilled itself. “But I always thought you never liked being a snake, in case you forgot how to turn back.”

  
“Eh. It’s for a good cause.” He raised his glass, “long live the legend of Nessie.”

  
Aziraphale smiled warmly, “All hail Nessie, long may she reign.”


End file.
